Chapter Three: "Light Duty"
Stephanie McMillan - October 25, 2013 08:13 PM (GMT) ON Equipment Room, Stargate Atrium Agent Stephanie McMillan "I'm optimistic, which might be a bit of a departure for me." Stephanie replied with a grin, "But who knows, maybe we might even win something this time, since that last place didn't get us a pony." She broke off for a moment to the changing rooms, changing out of her civilian clothes and into her FFW undersuit and Multicam fatigues, coming back out dressed for the job. She then went about kitting up, pulling on her body armor and tactical vest, TACPAD on her wrist, Ashrak fighting knife, and her pistols. She had relegated her trusty Glock 19 to backup, as she now had a Glock 34, the competition-grade full-size pistol in the Glock 9mm family. This particular one had been a gift, as well. "We might even get to go to a fancy party, at which point, we'll look quite silly. Maybe we can play it off if it's like a masquerade party." Stephanie said, selecting her only primary weapon for this mission, the experimental Heckler & Koch G11. It was boxy, it fed from a magazine that looked like it came from a nailgun, and cocking it was more of winding it up, so quite unusual, but it all had a reason. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to fire a shot from it, but all of the famous last words in a briefing that could have been uttered had been. Tag Audie Open Offices Captain Larissa Koralova "Hmm. Maybe we should step aside for that." Larissa replied, and led the way into Anne-Laure's office, shutting the door behind Tenjin and sat down behind the desk. The office was adorned with various pictures of Anne-Laure's family and former squadmates from her various units, and the desk had a pair of miniature flags in a stand, one American and one French. "Well, some of the personnel don't seem to be visibly affected, just carrying on and doing their jobs. I've been more affected by the results of his disappearance, since the only time I ever even saw the General, it was my first night of training after an accident, and even then, I didn't see much. The Air Force drill instructor had me doing pushups because he's a blowhard...but I digress." Larissa said with a half grin. "At any rate, I know his wife has had a hard time with it, understandably, though she's still continuing on with her duties. One of the intelligence analysts, the CIA agent who's on SG-1, seems to be upset about his absence as well, but I don't know the specifics on her interactions with him, though when I was catching up with a friend of mine in Moscow, he mentioned something that basically sounded like she's been hounding every intelligence agency we're on good terms with over the matter." Larissa shrugged, continuing, "As for Anne-Laure, she's feeling quite lonely at the top. She's confided that into me more than once, because she's never done this before, and therefore, has next to no one to turn to. I think your arrival here would be a godsend for her. She's a field operator, so this kind of work doesn't come naturally for her." "I think it might be better to check with the personnel directly on their feelings on the matter, though, sir. You know where I used to be," She said, sure that her former commander had read her full file, not the one full of black ink, "But I never really did field agent work. I was more of the heavy hitter." Larissa said with a more full grin. Tag Tenjin Gate Room Commandant Anne-Laure Berge Once the teams left to gear up, Anne-Laure left to get things ready for them in the gate room. The techs carried out their jobs, monitoring the various displays monitoring the stargate, and prepared the address to dial out to the alien world. Security personnel remained on watch, stone faced and in full body armor, toting their HK416s and M4s. Anne-Laure watched everything at work, once more grateful for a staff that were all quite proficient at their jobs and carried them out professionally, without micromanagement. She waited for the teams to enter, wanting to see them off personally. Tag Open OFF Audie Mjolnir - October 27, 2013 12:34 AM (GMT) ON Equipment Room, Stargate Atrium "We might even get to go to a fancy party, at which point, we'll look quite silly. Maybe we can play it off if it's like a masquerade party." "Fancy parties and ponies...sounds like a dream!" Audie holstered her sidearm, then slung her pack over her shoulder. "You hold onto those thoughts! In the mean time, we're ready for anything, right?" She smiled, although it didn't mask the ever-present sadness. "Anything to be a distraction, right? Although I think I prefer ponies!" OFF TAG STEPHANIE William Siegfried - October 27, 2013 04:32 AM (GMT) -ON- William sat on a nearby bench, smoking his pipe while he waiting for his two drinking buddies to reply. He'd only got 2 puffs out before he received his first reply from Ghost, which didn't surprise him to be honest. He had a feeling Ghost would be first, more so seeing how he would reply at any time and anywhere. Always had done that, even in a combat zone. So William tried to do much the same thing for him, though his rank, and duties often conflicted with it. Either way he was quick to dismiss the thought as he took a puff from his pipe. As the plum of sweet smelling smoke escaped through his lips, he looked down at his smart phone, reading the message. A small smile crept across his face. Taking another puff from his pipe while holding it between his lips, he quickly began to tap away on his cell to reply. QUOTE To: Ghost From: Siege Good stuff bro! Looking forward to the pub crawl. So far it's just you, me, and Smith. Should be good. If you feel like inviting someone let me and Smith know in advance man. No sooner had he finished typing up his reply text he got a reply from Tom. Blowing the smoke out, he went about typing another text, this time a reply to Tom. QUOTE To: Smith From: Siege lol, man sounds like me when I was put in charge of SG-2... Save the asked by the previous commander. Anyways, should be good man. You, me, and Ghost. Unless he or you invite someone else. Best of luck with your mission man... wish I could go through that gate with you guys. After all his replies were made, William pushed himself to his feet, tapping out his pipe into the rocks, before making his way to the entrance. His break was over, and sadly he had to do that paper work... though he had a feeling it had grown since he was away. -OFF- Asid Mjolnir - October 27, 2013 07:51 PM (GMT) On: Jonathan shrugged, slowly, wishing he had a drink in his hand. "I... glanced." He said, as a subtle nod to her real dossier. "But getting a glimpse of him I s'pose would be enough. Guy was physically a giant, and he left some massive shoes to fill." He said, tilting his head at the pictures of Anne-Laure. "Which I'm not sure anyone could fill. I digress too. I'll have to have a chat with our resident spook about hounding other agencies. If General Mjolnir's gone to ground, he won't be turning up, until he wants to be found. If he didn't want to leave voluntarily, the we'll hear something. Probably in the form of a small explosion somewhere." Jonathan fell silent for a moment, his eyes flicked over the office. "I hated the underground, closed in feeling here. So used to working in a fishbowl, though, at Atlantis. Well, at least I won't be the only one stuck at the top, wondering where the hell he's got to." He paused, chucking quietly as if at some unspoken joke. Off: Tag Larissa Sorry, my brain was fried. Jason Freese - October 28, 2013 02:09 AM (GMT) -ON- Unfortunately that statement was only partially accurate. Jason never took his phone on mission, training was one thing but off world there wasnkt a point. Besides his service provider didn't cover places off this planet. To that end his phone was in his locker so he wouldn't have received the message until his return. He thought about his loadout for a moment, giving a slight tilt to his head as he was regreting the MP7A1. He could've done with an 870 just for fun but there wouldn't be a point in that. In fact he felt a tad...over dressed for this all things considered, though it was a good fallback platform. He started adjusting his hat a bit as he stood in the gate room, right hand resting over the stock of his slung 416. Jason looked back over his shoulder for a moment before finding a spot to lean on and shift the weight off his feet for a moment. Tucking his shemagh a bit under his plate carrier to help keep it in place as he pulled it out a bit more in the back. -OFF- Tags: Open Arkady Mosovich - October 28, 2013 07:36 PM (GMT) -ON- Equipment Room Arkady was feeling lost as a baby duckling at the moment, the commandant said the locals were more less peaceful. So loading for bear was right out. "Hmm how about a zat, my sig SG 552, four extra mags, a pair of flashies and smokes." Arkady was muttering to himself when his stomach started to growl. "And a double handful of powerbars." Patting himself down and hopping a little make sure everything was secure. From the corner of his eye saw the Sergeant from SG-3. Walking over. "Uh hey sergeant do you think I'm taking to much on this mission?" Arkady asked. -OFF- sorry its short TAG: Ghost. Stephanie McMillan - October 28, 2013 09:25 PM (GMT) ON Equipment Room Agent Stephanie McMillan "Well, hey, maybe we show up and they're like, oh, it's cool, we have absolutely no problems, and instead, how about a trip to our super awesome resort?" Stephanie commented, shifting her plate carrier a bit and then swung the G11 around on it's sling behind her back. She couldn't stand the fact that someone as sweet as Audie had to endure such a difficult situation, and they were teammates and friends, after all. Stephanie had yet to get any answers, but that wasn't for a lack of trying, but for now, she gave Audie a quick hug. "It'll be fine, I'm sure." She said, both referring to the mission and the ever present problem that hung over both of their heads. Stepping back, she smiled again, "C'mon, let's get this show on the road." Passing Akrady, she gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "You're fine. Besides, I'm sure we're all feeling a bit under-armed for a change. Probably the first time I've seen Ghost here without a long gun." She said with a grin, "I'm sure he probably feels naked without one." "Alright, folks, c'mon, we better get going, or we won't be back 'til last call. And then I'm sure we'll all just feel all sorts of silly for that. We're back in business, this should be a good day just for that." Stephanie said, pulling on an OD green ballcap, and leading the way out of the equipment room to the Gate Room. Tag Audie, Arkady, Ghost, Open Offices Captain Koralova "Well, that's about it, sir. I'm sure there's more that I just have yet to see while I've been training the new recruits, but it seems that's where we stand here." Larissa replied, "Granted, as much as I complain about wanting to get back into the field, the training work is still rewarding in itself. I think I just pictured myself taking that role much later into my career. I'm just restless, that's all, and Stargate operations are all I can turn to." "I don't know if you heard, but I was with a team that arrested President Turova in Moscow during the war. She's on trial and somehow, she managed to get my name and as a result, people know me in two lights. Loyalists see me as a revolutionary, who defied her countrymen to do the right thing for the State, and for once, that's not a bad thing. Ultranationalists see me as a traitor, putting America's agenda ahead of Russia." Larissa shook her head, "So, as a result, I can't go back to Russia and just rejoin a Spetznaz unit, and my brother and sister had to leave Russia as well, though they found new work. My brother's with Task Force Atlas now, and my sister, being a former journalist, got a position here on base with the PR staff. So, if you need an in with them, let me know. Her English isn't as good as mine, but she's honest in her work. A rarity in journalism these days." OFF Tag Jon Jason Freese - October 28, 2013 11:50 PM (GMT) -ON- Jason rolled his shoulders, once more glancing down at the 416 and giving a slight shake to his head before he heard someone address him. "Hm?" He turned, looking up toward the Specialist. "I'm not entirely sure how to answer that. I mean my primary loaded mag is actually intar for a change." He gave off a harsh chuckle as he shook his head. "Dies ist reich," he muttered before Stephanie came by. "You have no idea." That said he pushed off the wall and followed the group. The biggest round he was packing was a 5.56, not normal all things considered, but on the bright side he got to fall back onto an old favorite. Though he had to wonder why the Specialist didn't go with the (in his opinion) improved 553? He turned, looking back over his shoulder toward him. "Yo Mosovich, if anything I say have it and not need it over need it and not have it. Trust your gut. It's the best advice I can give you right now...and chill out, you're making me tense." Jason's index finger pressed against the guard of the pistol grip as he walked ith the weapon aimed downward. He didn't worry about trying to zero the VCOG. Damn thing was variable and he was using the standard barrel for the weapon. At the least he had it on Semi. He also took the moment to unclip the nozzle and lead the straw from his hydration pack into his mouth to check the flow. Determined that all was good he sealed it and stuffed the nozzle away. -OFF- Tags: McMillan Mosovich Samantha Lowrey - October 30, 2013 08:53 PM (GMT) ----Maj Thomas Smith---- ----Equiptment/Changing/Gate Room---- ----SGC---- "Too true" is all Tom replied. He watched around the room as people geared up. He wanted to see what people were taking. Although this was meant to be a peaceful mission, Tom knew from experience to not alway believe what you see, hence the extra MP5. Once he had seen everything he wanted to see, he was about to head to the gate room, when he realised he had forgotten his fingerless gloves. As he grabbed from his locker, he noticed his phone flashing at him. Checking it quickly, he realised it was Will. QUOTE To: Siege From: Smith I'll try and drag Ant out, but it depends on if the Doc will let him off the lead. lol Pressing send, he quickly closed his locker and headed to the gate room. As he arrived, he spotted McMillan. Casually walking over, he stopped next to her and looked up at the gate. "So.... You really think this will be a walk in the park or are we going to shooting our way to the gate as per usual?" He had a slight grin on his face. As he finished his sentance, the gate spun to life. OFF: TAG: McMillan, anyone in the gate room. Sorry for the slow reply, shifts got changed at last minute. Asid Mjolnir - October 31, 2013 03:08 AM (GMT) On: Jonathan leaned back, nodding, his jaw clenched. "Yeah, we need a good PR staff. That snafu with unit fratricide." He said, shaking his head, as he considered her words. "Yeah, an in with them might work. That said, I should go meet Commandant Berge, and relieve her." He said, coughing softly, as he looked around the office, standing upright. "Should go review the PMCs allowed on base, too. Some of them fought on our side, too. Can you pass that to your sister?" He paused, shaking his head. "Nevermind. Let's go." Off: Tag Koalov Anne-Laure Berge - November 1, 2013 07:03 AM (GMT) ON Gate Room Agent McMillan Commandant Berge "Alright, spin it up!" Anne-Laure ordered as the teams began to file into the gate room. The stargate began it's process to dialing to the alien world, now truly back to work just as the personnel were since the war had started. Stephanie looked over at Smith, shrugging in response to his question. "Well, my overly optimistic side says yes, it is going to be that easy. But the more relevant part of me, the SAD operator-slash-field agent-slash-SGC team member, says the truth's probably going to be more in the middle. You don't just call it a day on space travel, so something has to be going on under the surface that we'll see soon enough." Stephanie said, "But as long as they're not into Soylent Green or something, I think it should be easy." The event horizon burst into place, leaving the water-like gateway in the center of the gate in it's wake. Anne-Laure looked to the control room, as the tech looked at the monitor next to him, and after a brief exchange, looked back with a thumbs up. "Alright. You're clear to proceed. Bonne chance, mes amis, see you when you get back." Anne-Laure said, letting the teams proceed through. "Let's kick it, guys and gals. Onwards." Stephanie said as she led the way up the ramp, adjusting her G11 slightly, just in case, but kept it hanging loose on it's sling, pointing down, and stepped through the event-horizon. --Off World The teams arrived in a circular indoor rotunda, with a hybrid of classical and modern asthetics and design, tall marble pillars and a stained glass dome, and a three stage square water fountain in the middle. The ambassador, an older human male in brown futuristic formal robes, was flanked by several other people in similar garments, with two guards in bulky but functional body armor flanking the gate, their weapons resting at ceremonial rest, buttstocks on the ground next to their feet, their hands on the barrels. The ambassador stepped forward, smiling broadly, and bowed once. "Greetings and welcome. I am Roat, head ambassador, and I welcome you all to our world." The ambassador said, looking to each member of the arriving teams. Tag Open Gate Room/Offices Commandant Berge Captain Koralova "Last one's through, ma'am. All clear." The technician said over the PA. Anne-Laure nodded. "Good. Close it." Anne-Laure ordered, and the event horizon was closed after the last one was safely through. She let out a sigh and walked over to the wall mounted phone, dialing her office's extension. At her office, Larissa nodded in reply to Tenjin. "I can have her stop by later today, if you want." Larissa said as the phone rang. She picked it up. "Commandant Berge's office, Captain Koralova speaking." She answered. "It's me. The teams have left, I'm on my way up now. Is the Colonel still with you?" Anne-Laure asked. "He is. I'll let him know you're on your way. See you then." Larissa said and hung up the phone, looking to Jon. "She's on her way up right now, just saw off the teams on a mission. Mainly who was around from SGs 1 through 3." Larissa explained, "But I'm sure we both know the whole story on ad-hoc'ing teams, considering my first outing with AE-2 was without our commanding officer. I never did meet the chap, to think of it, but then again, all I can think of from that mission is the leap I took. My shoulder still flares up from time to time." She chuckled darkly. After a couple of minutes, the door opened, and Anne-Laure entered. Larissa stood up, relinquishing her seat and started for the door. "I should probably excuse myself now. You both have plenty to discuss, and none of it will be involving the training cadre. I'll be around if I'm needed, though." Larissa said, "It was good to see you again, sir, and just let me know if you want Natalia to meet with you. I may have to come with her if your Russian isn't up to spec." Larissa stepped out and shut the door. Her schedule was still pretty clear for the day, now she'd have to go find something to occupy her time with. Maybe boredom liked company too, she mused as she headed for the elevator. In her office, Anne-Laure sat down at her desk, looking at Jonathan. "I apologize, sir, for having to delay speaking to you. I wanted to see the teams off, since this has been a first for me. But at any rate, I suppose you're here for more than just shooting the debris with the deputy training commandant, sir?" Anne-Laure asked. OFF Tag Jon OOC: If anyone wants to run into Larissa, since some of you stayed behind, go on ahead. Asid Mjolnir - November 1, 2013 08:01 AM (GMT) On: Earth - SGC "Thanks, Captain, might be useful since my Russian is enough to order a beer and a room. And that's with pointing and pantomimes." Jonathan said, at Larissa's retreating back. As he stood upright, his eyes took in Anne-Laure. "Commandant, nice to meet you." He took a seat as she did. "I'm here as your relief until either General Mjolnir returns or the Lunar Base is finished. Whichever happens first." He said, leaning back in his seat. "Wanted a quick sitrep with you beforeany changeover happened so I wouldn't be out of the loop. Not completely anyway. Mostly stuff the good Captain was willing to clue me in on. Though I would appreciate your observations." He smiled reassuringly. "Grateful for this chance though. Last two commands I couldn't pick my predecessors brain. One was KIA and the other kept being replaced until they just bumped the XO up." Off: Tag Anne-Laure Done off my phone at 4 in the morning so apologies for quality Samantha Lowrey - November 2, 2013 02:50 AM (GMT) ----Maj Thomas Ford---- ----Gate Room---- ----SGC---- Tom smiled at the Soylent Green comment. 'Not seen that in years, will have to dig it out.' He thought to himself. "Well I always hope for the best, prepare for the worst." His gaze was diverted slightly as the kawoosh filled his field of view. "Hence this and the spare in my bag. Tapping the top of his MP5, he then checked it was properly strapped to his vest. As McMillan began to walk up the ramp, he followed close behind and to the right. He paused a moment before stepping through the event horizon. Arriving on the other side, he automaticly grabbed the grip of his weapon. Seeing the men in robes, he eased of his grip, but kept it there loosely. "Greetings and welcome. I am Roat, head ambassador, and I welcome you all to our world." The man at the front said. Tom just nodded with a half smile. He would introduce himself, but he wasn't in charge, Stephanie was. He was going leave it to her. Turning around, he watched as the rest of the group filed in. He did a quick head count just as the gate disengaged. He then began to examine the room. There seamed to be three exits in all. The main entrance in front of them an two smaller exits to either side of the gate. He also made note of where the DHD was. Although this was meant to be a cake walk, he like to know how to get out if needs be. He just made it seam as if he was admiring the room. ----Dr Samantha Lowrey---- ----Elevator---- ----SGC---- After chucking a blanket over Simon, Sam had grabbed her tablet computer and took a quick walk through the infirmary. It seamed quite quiet at the moment. An engineer whp trapped his foot, a Corporal hurt his hand when a hand gun exploded and a nurse who had twisted her ankle. All the major cases had already been sent to the Janet Frasier. She decided to report to Commandant Berge to officially announce she was back on duty. She hummed a little tune to her self as she rode in the lift. Despite her being the Chief Medical Officer, Sam always preferred wearing scrubs and a lab coat. Out of habit, she had also put on her combat boots. When she was leading SG-2, she never knew when she would be called to head out, so she always wore them. Sam began reviewing the upcoming physicals. Because of the war, some had been missed while others delayed. She was still looking at the screen when she exited the lift. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. The shock caused her to bump back and drop her tablet. "I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going" OFF: TAG: Off world peeps (as Tom) Koralova (as Sam) Anne-Laure Berge - November 2, 2013 08:38 AM (GMT) ON Offices Commandant Berge "Well, I had hoped to perhaps prove myself a bit further, if only to stick it to some of the detractors from the IOA," Anne-Laure said with a grin, "But I'm glad you're here, sir. I'm a bit out of my element, it'll be good to have someone here who has more experience to learn from." "As for the situation, well, we're actually in good shape. Repair efforts on the base are nearly completed, mostly just finishing up at this point, we've been restaffing fairly well, and it's been overall quiet." Anne-Laure explained, "I can have a copy of the complete report on your desk later, of course. But really, everyone's tackling their duties just fine, and the general mood is hopeful that we can get back to business with the end of the war." "Frankly, sir, most of my problems have been political. Seems that I'm a hot topic over at the IOA. Some of them think that putting an underqualified French Army Commandant in charge was a bad idea, but since the list of Commanders of the SGC have always been American, the issue quickly turned to the whole "French" part." Anne-Laure commented, leaning back in her seat, "Personally, I could give a damn less what they have to say, I just wanted them to shut up. Besides, I don't answer to them, I answer to General Petrov, and he's had no complaints." "At this point, sir, I think you should have a fairly easy time here in the meantime. The people here are good at what they do, and we're ready to get back to doing what this job is all about. The war's over, it's time to move on." Anne-Laure concluded. Tag Jon Elevators Captain Koralova Larissa walked through the halls, her polished jump boots thudding against the linoleum tile floor, weaving around the other personnel as she headed for the lifts. Checking her watch, she decided that she might as well break for lunch. It was good to see Colonel Tenjin again, but it made her long for Atlantis again. The Russian officer sighed to herself as she rounded the next corner for the elevators, reaching into the pockets on her digital multicam fatigues, one by one, looking for her phone to see if her sister wanted to tag along for lunch, but had yet to find it before colliding with someone. "Прокляните это. Прошу прощения, я не обращал внимание..." She said, before realizing she had switched to thinking in Russian when she was going to contact Natalia, "Sorry...I wasn't paying attention." She said in English, kneeling down to pick up the dropped tablet and hand it over. "Oh, Doctor Lowrey, I'm sorry." She said, "Captain Larissa Koralova, I'm the deputy training commandant." She said, introducing herself. She knew, mostly from personnel files, who the doctor was, of course, but otherwise, the two had never met in person as far as she knew... Tag Sam OFF Audie Mjolnir - November 2, 2013 08:50 PM (GMT) ON Off World There was always a thrill stepping through the gate, not only the physical sensation of the process itself, but the factor of the unknown, never really knowing exactly what you were going to be walking into. But that was one of the things that Audie liked about being with the SGC, as long as she wasn't a 'stay-at-home' mom...or wife, for that matter! This time, the place looked...civilized, and they seemed to be expecting them. Looking around, she stood a bit on her toes to see over the taller crew in front of her and was impressed by what she saw. So far, so good! Light Duty Light Duty